The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor which is adjustable along its longitudinal axis.
There exists a variety of visors which can provide front and side window protection against the entry of sunlight A multiple visor panel installation, for example, can be employed in which simultaneous windshield and side window protection is afforded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,363 assigned to the present Assignee discloses one such multiple visor installation which is currently in use in commercial vehicles. Conventional single visor installations typically provide a visor which can be pivoted from the windshield position to the side window but are normally not otherwise adjustable along the visor rod There exists visor proposals in which a visor can be adjustable along a visor rod such as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,046. Such an adjustable visor, however, does not include the popular and convenient snap-up type visor pivot rod torque control such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,131. Also, support of the visor on the pivot rod is difficult, particularly, when the visor is extended along the rod away from the mounting of the pivot mount to the vehicle and tends to hang from the end of the pivot rod.